Mighty Rays of Light!
by Konafox
Summary: Follow Mighty and Ray through various adventures and short stories, that may lead to unpleasent or awkward situations for the poor dynamic duo! Rated K for mild language, and some crude humor. May go up.  Only my second fanfiction
1. Snoring, Dams and Angry Beavers

_Well, even though I've already got a story started, I thought, 'Hey! Why not make a collection of side stories honoring two of my favorite Sonic characters! Mighty and Ray!?' And thus, this was born. All these stories are meant to be taken very light hearted, and will be updated whenever I have a creative spurt and a bit of humor. (That's never really funny.) Also, these aren't as edited as my others, so there may be a bunch of grammer mistakes._

**Mighty and Ray ****©**** To Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie.**

**-ENJOY!-**

A loud snore echoed around the sandy walls of the cave the two travelers had decided to make a temporary home, bouncing from one side to another. Ray lay on his sleeping bag, his left eye twitching, and his body trembling from the night's sleep (or lack there of). "How can Mighty not wake himself up?!" The yellow flying squirrel demanded, annoyed with his eye's various spasms.

As if to answer this question, Mighty, on his own sleeping bag, rolled over and snorted, one eye half opening. "Ray… Quit snorin'. You're too loud, and it's to earlier."

"WHAT?!" Infuriated, Ray stood up and made his way over to Mighty, "You fat-ass git! You're the one snoring!" He roared, lack of sleep making the mild mannered squirrel very agitated. Pulling back his foot, he aimed a kick at Mighty. "You're sleeping out side for the rest of the morning!"

Mighty squeaked and rolled into a ball just before the kick was delivered, and bounced out the cave's exit like a soccer ball, followed by a heavy splash, and a loud crashing noise. Ray tipped his head in confusion as to what may have caused the noise, but quickly shrugged it off, walking over to Mighty's sleeping bag and tossing out the cave's mouth after it's owner. After doing so, the squirrel walked to his own bag and curled up like a cat, hugging a patched up chao plushie named Yoshi. (Possibly their reason for being castaway characters)

Out side, however, Mighty was lying within the mess of a large beaver dam near the river only a hundred yards away from the cave's mouth. "Oooooiiihhh… I can't believe he called me a fat-ass and kicked me out of the cave." He moaned, dizzy from his little ride. Unawere of the beavers approaching him, he let his head rest back on a log and closed his eyes.

"Hey you!" One wearing a construction helmet roared. "What'd you do to our dam?!"

"Damn?" Mighty questioned, bewildered.

"Yeah, the dam in the water." Snapped another, lugging a huge log on his shoulder. "We gon' have to start all over 'gain!"

"Oh, you mean a beaver dam!" Mighty looked suddenly enlightened, only to wilt beneath the gaze of several stern beavers.

"You think thas funny, punk?" The one with the construction helmet demanded.

"Somewhat, yes." Mighty answered, then hit himself on the head for his stupid choice of words.

"We'll see how funny it is when you get a little roughed up, armadillo-man!" Shouted one with a tool belt around her waist.

"Armadillo… man?" Raising an eyebrow, it took Mighty another few minutes to get that he was just threatened. "Whoa! Wait what?!" Panicked, Mighty started hollering for his friend, a pummeling unavoidable due to his position in the mass of logs. "RAY! RAY! Get out here and help me will you?!" He demanded, confused six-ways-to-Sunday. As he called out, the only response was a sleeping bag in the face.

"Damn."

Inside the cave Ray slept dreamfully, like nothing in the world mattered. Talking in his sleep, he mumbled, "Damn it Migthy!"


	2. This is Why You Don't Lie

_Heya! Sorry this took so long to write. I got distracted by a bunch of things, and thus, this was put on hiatus._

_Mighty and Ray, however are back in the spot light!_

**Mighty and Ray are © To the Sonic Team, Sega, and Archie.**

**-ENJOY-**

"The good Ol' city! I forgot what it was like to hang around here!" Mighty grinned and waved about his wooden tree-limb crutch. "Love it here! Grand ol' New York City!"

"I still can't believe Sonic and the others abandoned us on Earth after they warped back to Mobius." Ray grumbled. "And since when have _you_ been here before?" He asked, looking at his red-shelled companion.

"Er… Since yesterday, so shut up!" Mighty replied quickly, shaking his head. "Anyway, we need a place to crash. How much ring do you have?"

"Uhm let me check." Ray paused and reached into his pocket, fingering the rings he did possess, and then pulled out a blank palm. "Sorry Mighty, I don't have any." He lied.

"Dang! Well then…" Mighty paused, "Maybe we can find a quick errand to do or something." Optimistically he began to hobble forward. Ray blinked dimly, then nodded, regretting his lie suddenly.

First stop: Restaurant, "Job? Er, nope!"

Second stop: Big Joes Mechanics, "Sorry bub!"

Third stop: Get Rich, Quick! Bar and Casino, "We don't take kindly to your kind here!" (Ray: "WTF?")

"Hmmm… Darn… Oh well! We'll spend the night like Vagabonds!" Might grinned, limping forward, with Ray following a good distance behind, his tail dragging through the mud with dread, as Mighty continued. "It's to bad that I had to spend all my rings on a cast for my broken leg. Those beavers were tough!"

A car screeched by as they were crossing the street, nearly making road kill of Ray. The driver stuck his head out the window, and screamed, "DAMNED SQUIRRELS! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE FU-" _Screech CRASH! _Ray's mouth slowly fell open as Mighty hurried him away, before the police showed up.

---

Night was upon the duo and they still hadn't gotten any money. Ray was still being stubborn about giving up his own, and soon they had found themselves in the Subway system. About now, Mighty was carefully spreading his sleeping bag, in a corner with Ray, a good deal away from the other shelter less unfortunates. Since they were used to doing such things, their homely sleeping area was set up quickly and within minutes prior to arrival, Mighty was snoring like a baby.

The sounds of the city however kept Ray wide awake. He was in the very corner, hugging his knees, fur fuzzed out and rocking back and forth as upon the surface, gunshots rang out, screaming was heard and police sirens wailed. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…" He gasped aloud, before someone screamed out to shut up.

"I can't take this any more!" Gasped the squirrel, taking out a pencil and pen, before proceeding to scribble his note. Then he stood up and took his chao plushie, Yoshi, and looked at Mighty for a long moment. "Hope I see you tomorrow pal!" And with that he flew up the stairs and down the street as fast as he could.

---

"Yaaawwnn…" Mighty sat up and rubbed an eye. "That was a great sleep! Hey Ray, how's it goi-… Ray? Raaay?" When the little squirrel didn't reply, Mighty leaped up forgetting about his leg's injury. "Ray! Ow! Damn it! Ray? Raaay?!"

It took Mighty twenty minutes of scrambling around to find the note on the ground. With his heart thumping, he picked it up. Was this a ransom note? His eyes widened as he read it.

_Dear Mighty,_

_I lied about my rings. I had enough for a hotel room. See you tomorrow._

_Your friend, Ray._

_P.S. Hey if you're a hobo, and want to use this for toilet paper, go ahead, but please tell my friend it's contents later._

Mighty made a face. Then, he twitched. A very spastic twitch.

"Sometimes, I hate you Ray." He mumbled, noticing his companion left him to clean up.

---

_Aaah, there you go. I find it amusing trying to decipher what will happen to Mighty and Ray next. Hopefully this one was longer and to your liking. XD I sure as hell loved writing it._


End file.
